This invention relates to a release mechanism for retrieving down-hole tools, and in particular, though not exclusively, to a packer incorporating such a releasing mechanism. This invention also relates to a (non-hydraulic) anti-preset mechanism which prevents premature actuation of a down-hole tool during insertion thereof into a subterranean well-bore.